The Duo Magicians
by LaLunaLight
Summary: Tsuna always play MMORPG in his free time to escape from paperwork. When he logged again after long time, he somehow trapped inside the game along with other players. Luckily (or not?) his best friend also login that time. Together they must find a way to go home or Reborn will kill them. First step? Back to Akiba for gathering information. Problem? They can't get out from dungeon.
1. Into the New World

**Chapter 1: Into the New World**

"Where in the world am I?" The young boy looked at his surroundings. All around him, there are nothing but trees. It is no surprise as this area is the middle of a forest. However, the young boy had no memories of having entered the forest.

He shook his head and thought back.

He was playing _Elder Tales_.

He remembered sitting on the bed in his room at the home (mansion) and enjoying the game displayed on his laptop.

That day, when he read the news about the release of the 12th expansion pack of Elder Tales, he logged again after one and half year of 'hiatus'. He heard the data he had downloaded beforehand would be lifted of its restricted status and would bring about new items, new zones, new monsters and battles; and, above all else, raise the level cap of the world of Elder Tales, which is 90 become 100.

So, to escape his reality about the mountain of paperwork sitting innocently in his office, he decided to play his favorite MMORPG again when he have (not really) a free time. His tutor and all Guardians are out for the mission or meeting in somewhere.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a veteran player in Elder Tales.

He started that game when he was third year in middle school, and had been playing it for 7 and half years. Even after he became a boss of Mafia, he still played in his free time. Also, he invited his friends/Guardians to play with him. Surprising, the first person who joined him is his best friend and fellow boss, Kozato Enma.

Enma was with him when Tsuna first login. And the both of them make the character at the same time (with different PC/laptop of course).

Oh, his name in Elder Tales is _Yoshie_ and Enma is _Setchi_.

Even after the Simon's boss moved back to Italy, he was still playing. And the both of them always logged at the same time. Whatever one is online, the other one is also online.

Then, some of his other friends also joined in later. But unlike Enma, they didn't login as often as him.

Of course Tsuna has been looking forward to the new expansion pack. After logged, he decided to pass time as usual. He'd been doing a small quest while waiting Enma (who messaged him that he'll late).

But there his memory was abruptly cut.

Tsuna remembered seeing some sort of demo. Words of shining flames in a black scene. The sky was filled with sticky darkness like asphalt scrolling quickly and a white moon that cut out that blackness.

And now, Tsuna/Yoshie was sitting in middle of forest with no one around.

The bright of the sun.

The smell of forest trees.

The noise of waterfall from afar.

The cold feeling of wind brushing onto his cheeks.

Everything is… too real.

He's still playing a game right?

Then he stood up and looked at himself. He paled by what he saw. He's really like the avatar he made in Elder Tales. Tsuna made an avatar almost like him in real life.

Yoshie is several centimeters taller compared to his real-life body, 168 cm (Tsuna made character in middle school when he's 157 cm). Instead of brown hair and eyes, Yoshie have blonde hair and orange eyes. He wears a gray vest and purple undershirt under a long, navy blue and purple hoodie cloak with pale yellow designs around the edges, chocolate belts, gray pants, a pair of dark brown boots and gloves. On his right wrist, he wears a blue bracelet (hidden), and white ring (hidden) on his middle finger. Also he have a purple tattoo on his left cheek. Yoshie wields a black grimoire.

Suddenly a screen appeared in front of him almost made him jump. It displaying his name, level, equipment, and other like that.

Wha-

"Eh…? This is a _Status Screen_?" feeling stupid, he searched every menu. When he touched the _log-out_ menu, he can't.

"Don't tell me this is…"

Then he realized one thing, he trapped inside his favorite game. "Are you serious?! This is not anime or something!"

He seemed to be in the game world. He had the same body as his character and retained all the items and equipment he had in the game.

Thinking perhaps it was a dream, he pinched his cheek. The pain he felt conveyed to him that this was something he couldn't doubt; this was reality.

"Hello…? Can anyone hear me?" he yelled.

Of course there is no one around to respond him.

After few moments, he began to calm down. "First I should confirm the situation." He looked at surrounding once more time, the trees, the river, a mountain in afar. "Seriously, where…? I don't think log-out in here last time, then why?"

Where was he last time?

He remembered do some quest in middle of island with his friends.

Wait… _Friend!_

He quickly opened the menu screen again and scroll down the names in his _Friend List_. Some of his friend and other acquaintance are online. And one of them is Setchi!

Because he knew Setchi was with him last time, he should still in that island. Then he decided to use _Telepathy_ function. This was a function to contact your friends that were online in the game. In the Elder Tales world, this function was similar to a cell phone, allowing players to contact their friends from far away.

However, they could only contact people registered on their friend list.

After a few second, he could hear his friend's voice.

'Yoshie…? It's you?' the other's voice seems bit surprise, of course who wouldn't if a voice suddenly ringing from nowhere?

But, can heard his friend again makes Yoshie smile, "It's me, Setchi!"

'Do you know what going on..?'

"Wait, where are you? Let's meet first."

'I am in the top of _Honey Mountain_.'

Yohie paused and looked up at the mountain in the east. "What are you doing there?"

'Remember that I was supposed to searching the rare plants for our last quest?'

He's face-palmed, "Oh right…" there is a special herb which only grow in the said mountain, Setchi took a solo quest for gathering the said plants.

'It would be quickly if you come here than I come down to your place.'

"Okay, wait for me."

Although the said mountain's not too far from he was standing, it will take 1 hour to climb up the mountain.

Yoshie is lazy to climb.

And Setchi can't wait for that long.

Looking at some options in _menu_ , he sighed.

* * *

Few moment later, standing beside him is a big wolf. It was his summoned beast.

Yoshie was a _Summoner_ , one of the 3 magic attack classes. Each of the warrior, weapon attack, healer, and magic attack categories had 3 classes each forming a total of 12 classes. The Summoner was one of these twelve.

Among the magic attack classes, Summoner's role can include offense, healing, or support. This inherent flexibility makes it an extremely popular class among players, including solo players.

Summoners have the magic that allows them to summon mystical beasts or spirits. There are over 100 different types of creatures that can be summoned.

Yoshie have two _main_ summoned creature, which only he uses in big time, like a _raid_ or facing the hard opponents. He also have several minor beast that always help him. And that wolf is one of them.

 _Forest Wolf_ , like the name said, it was a wolf that usually can be found in the forest or mountain. That wolf have dark gray fur and fierce silver eyes. Also, Yoshie's summoned wolf is bigger than the usual forest wolf made it can be ridden by one adult.

A summoner have a _Phantasmal Ride_ skill. The skill that lets you ride on the back of the summoned beast.

The journey to the mountain is very fast because the _Forest Wolf_ have ability to run faster in the forest and mountain area. Yoshie also meets some _monsters_ on the way, but because the difference of their level is high, they mostly ignored him.

10 minutes later, he finally reached on the top mountain.

 _Honey Mountain,_ the 508m high mountain that dominates the island, _Camellia Island_ is a small island that located in south of Akibahara. In real life, it's called Toshima Island, an island that lies approximately 147 km away from Tokyo. Camellia Island is not so well known among the Adventure and hardly any of them goes to that island. Approximately about 165 people live on the island, all of them are _NPC_ or _P_ _eople of the Land_.

NPC mostly worked as shopkeepers, selling all sorts of things, or helped with administration, such as guild registration. They also acted like pedestrians in the streets, interacting with players by providing information or quests.

Camellia Island is called spiritual island for some reasons. One of them because to reach the island, you must take _secret quest_ from a _Traveling Merchant_ between 5 major cities, or you can't enter the island easily. Yoshie and his friends 'accidentally' found the said NPC between _Nakasu_ and _Minami_.

But it was a story for another time...

* * *

"Yoshie!"

After recalled his summoned beast, Yoshie could see his friend bellow the oak tree, waving at him.

"Setchi!" he waved back and speed up his pace.

Setchi, Enma's avatar in Elder Tales is taller, though thinner male than Yoshie, with red hair (same with his real self) and green eyes. He wears blue _Hanfu_ (Chinese clothes) with gold design, fingerless gloves, and a pair of purple shoes. Setchi wore two bags on his waist to hold his vials of different potions, a green stone necklace tucks just beneath his collar, and wears blue painter hat matching with his clothes.

Setchi was a _Sorcerer_ , one of the magic attack classes. In a way, it was a complete attacker class. They also were known for their strong attack power.

Sorcerers could not be like other mage classes, Summoners that conjured creatures to do their bidding, nor like _Enchanters_ who raised the potential of their allies. Sorcerers used primal and strong magic, turning their magic power directly into destructive power. These destructive forces usually took the form of fire, water, or another elements, and could be directed at the enemy to defeat them in an instant.

Sorcerers' attack power, along with _Assassins_ ', were the peak of the 12 classes. Compared to Assassins simply attacking with weapons, Sorcerers could choose to attack based on the enemies' type affinity, which many players felt was even better.

A Summoner and a Sorcerer, although some people says it wasn't really good combination because they have same weakness which is very low HP, Yoshie and Setchi are a quite powerful pair.

Setchi is really good at elemental magic, especially earth and fire spells, he like to 'make things go boom'. His subclass, which is _Alchemist,_ also made him can create things such as potions for HP and MP, debuffs (such as lowering defense), minor buffs to themselves (like a speed boost), or poison for damaged the opponents.

In other hand, Yoshie can summon creature or beast for attack, defense, and support. He have the summoned beast for riding, attack the opponent, defended him and his allies, or healing some HP and MP. He also have _Cartographer_ as his subclass, a class which allows the user to Creates maps. Some monsters drop Treasure Maps, and it's up to the cartographer to decipher the map and hunt out the location of the treasure. So, it's no wonder if Yoshi have several 'rare' items.

The both of them were veteran players in Elder Tales. Many other Adventure know about them. Many invitation came from different guild, but both Yoshie and Setchi refuses all of them, because they like to being solo players, not tied in the guild. Of course they also always make party together, partying with other players, and sometimes their friend from real life joined them.

Both Yoshie and Setchi known as 'The Duo Magicians'

* * *

"So, Yoshie, do you know what going on?" Setchi asked. The both of them sitting under the shade of big tree. Some _/_ _Horn Rabbits / _ watching the two Adventure with their red eyes, but Yoshie and Setchi didn't care for now.

"I'm not sure, Setchi," frowned Yoshie, "But we can concluded some things."

"Yeah," the redhead give him 'go on' look.

"Firstly, this is not a dream."

"And we somehow inside the _Elder Tales_." Setchi nodded. "The question is _how_?"

Yoshie give a long sigh, "That's what I don't know. We must gather more information."

"Akiba?" asked the redhead.

Akiba or Akihabara is the largest of the five main cities on the Japanese server of Elder Tale and is the hometown of half of the Japanese players. Even though Yoshie and Setchi like to travel to other cities, Akiba was their _starting point,_ their hometown. And also Akiba is the nearest city from Camellia Island.

"Akiba." the blonde confirming, "But..."

"But?"

"The only Adventure on this island are the two of us." said Yoshie.

"Yeah, because we're the first Adventure who able to enter here after the 10th expansion pack of Elder Tales added Camellia Island." Setchi nodded.

"And none of our other friend is online."

"Yeah, I look at it earlier. So?"

Giving his friend a blank look, Yoshie answered in a calm voice "We can't leave this island before we complete the quests in here."

Finally Setchi realized the situation they were facing right now, he paled. "...Oh no."

Actually the whole of Camellia Island is a _dungeon,_ a _special_ dungeon. Yoshie and Setchi realized it when they first set foot on the island. They can't leave the island or contacted any Adventure outside before they completed _all_ the quest in there. If one NPC have 1-3 quests each, how much is for 165 people? (even if not all NPC in that island have quests, but still..)

The quest is various, some is easy; which is like looking for herbs or repair the roof, but sometimes it will be hard quest; like chase away some spirits at haunted building or fight with _Mash Apes_ in the forest. With 4 more people, Yoshie and Setchi be able to clear 28 quests in five days.

But now, with only the both of them who available in that island, how many days does it take to complete all the quests?

"Wait... have we tried _'_ _Call of Home'_?"

 _Call of Home_ was an instantaneous transport spell every player could use in Elder Tales, warping you to the last of the 5 major cities you had visited. The casting time was several minutes and could only be used once every 24 hours, not suitable for use during battles. For the game, it was normally used when the player decided to call it a day and returned to the city before logging out. There was also an inter-city transport gate in each of them, so it was possible to move instantaneously between these 5 cities... (both of them still didn't know that inter-city transport gate were not functioning right now)

"Lambo, I mean _Gyudon_ tried it on the first day, but for some reason that spell didn't work."

"Then how about _Fairy Rings_?"

 _Fairy Rings_ were a teleportation device located in the field zones, a magic circle formed by several boulders. You could teleport from one Fairy Ring to another, a teleportation network in the world of Elder Tales.

There is a Fairy Ring somewhere near the beach.

"I can't and never want uses Fairy Ring without the experts." Yoshie shook his head. The only one who could use Fairy Ring easily is _Raito_ , Hayato's avatar in Elder Tales. The connections between Fairy Rings were affected by the lunar cycle using a complicated formula. If you were familiar with it, you could complete your journey in a very short time. But using it at the wrong time would teleport you to unknown places. Last time he heard that someone careless using Fairy Rings made that person somehow ended in the _North America Server_.

"What should we do then?"

That was a good question.

* * *

Meanwhile in Akiba. With certain glasses male and his two companion.

"Umm, that's strange... The both of them are online but I can't contacted them."

"Who are you trying to contact, my lord?"

"The The Duo Magicians."

"Who are them?"

"You never heard of them, _chibisuke_?"

"Don't call me that _baka_!"

"Ouch, don't kick me in there!"

"Calm down you two. Let's go to _Guild Hall_ first, I can contacted them again later."

 **~OWARI~**

* * *

 **... Yeah, this is my another KHR crossover, this time with Log Horizon. I know I haven't continued my other stories. But, I can't help to write this while I getting the idea.**

 **Anyway, questions, critic, correction, or other comment are welcome...**

 **Also, I (finally) make a wattpad account with same name and profile's picture.  
**

 **Anyone have an account in Wattpad?**

 **Even though I'm still not used to it, i** ** **f anyone tell me his/her nickname in there, I'll follow them. And can you follow me too? ;) {you can pm me if you want}  
****

 ** **Bye bye for now~****


	2. Settle In

**Chapter 2: Settle In**

Yoshie and Setchi discussed about couple of things, before they decided to go the village.

Camellia Island has one small village with a population of 165 people (more or less), living in the north area near the port. It was the village of _NPCs_ or _The People of the Land._

They walking for a while (long time, because they were _walked_ from the top of mountain), then the signboard of the inn _'White Lily'_ comes into view. The logo made of a Lily flower can be seen, easily recognizable. The building looks to be three stories tall. It's made out of wood and bricks and looks considerably sturdy.

When they pass through the double doors, the first floor looks to be a bar but seems to look like a dining room, with some people talking at each other; on the right hand side is a counter and on the left hand side a staircase can be seen.

"Welcome to the Lily Inn…" The woman at the counter calls out to them. Pretty looking with green hair tied in a ponytail. Feels like a very lively person.

But, her cheerful face instantly disappears as soon as she sees who's the new guest entering her inn. "Ah, welcome sir Adventure, can I help you with something? It is for a meal or to stay for the night?" she got nervous all of sudden.

Although Yoshie and Setchi noticed about the changes in her attitude, they didn't say anything.

They know… how perspective of the people in that island about the Adventure.

The NPCs in Elder Tales were the same as other games, and they did not possess their own personalities. Although they were better programmed than other RPGs, they were limited by their AI in their conversation with the players.

But after the Catastrophe, NPCs appeared to be the same as normal people.

The game became reality, daily life became a nightmare.

They called themselves, _People of the Land._

There were many obvious changes after the Apocalypse, with the biggest being the changes of the NPCs. They had an actual soul and body in this world. Their conversational skills and actions were no different from players.

Unless they had special settings, their battle prowess were miles behind players. But if you didn't confirm through the status screen, it was hard to tell players and NPCs apart.

They could think, breathe, eat, and were alive.

Each of them had their unique names and memories. They were not humans, they were not monsters, but they were an important element in the world.

Although, it was a village in a small island and only receives a very small number of tourists or about 2 to 3 visitors a day, it was never the Adventures. The People of the Land of Camellia Island never met any Adventure before their 'party' and only heard the rumors about them.

The People of the Land were not a term describing humans, elves or dwarfs, but used to differentiate between Players and NPCs.

When Elder Tales was just a game, this term was already in place, but seldom used by players, who referred to them simply as NPCs.

But it was different now.

They referred to players as Adventurers, and viewed them with fear. In their minds, Adventurers had a different culture, and their abilities were totally on another level.

Adventurers would grow stronger as they experienced battles, gaining powers hundreds of time more powerful, and possessed an undying soul. They did not disappear when they received fatal injuries, and would revive after returning to the cathedral. They could travel to places all over the world and even win battles against giants, the undead, and dragons.

Beings with such an incredible existence were known as Adventurers.

People of the Land did not have such battle prowess, they would fall when injured, could not revive when they died, representing the common folks in this world.

When their party arrived in that village for first time, they always caught the villagers staring and whispering about them, especially their armors and weapons.

Therefore knowing this, both Yoshie and Setchi unequipped their weapon (they're wearing light armor, not like the Guardian or any Warrior classes).

"Umm, miss… We would like to stay, how much does it cost per night?" Yoshie smiled at the woman.

"For one night, with a meal included in the morning and evening is 4 Gold, per person."

Eight Gold for both of them, that's little cheap. Usually one-night stay at inn in Adventure Cities cost 10-15 Gold per person.

 _Gold_ is monetary currency used in Elder Tale, the players see this currency as coins, with the basic unit of '1 Gold'. When Elder Tale was simply a game, Gold was earned either by defeating a monster or by completing a quest. It was used to buy food and items in the game.

It sounded extravagant, but both of them were level 90 players who have many gold coins, wealthy enough to stay years in there if they want. But of course most of their Gold was stored in the _Bank_. Each players has their own account in the bank at _Guild Building_ in order to protect their assets from theft. But with no Guild Building in the island, they couldn't access the bank right now. They only have some Gold in their possession.

Yoshie turned to his red-headed friend, "How long?" he whispered. But Setchi just shrugged, 'Don't ask me,' his eyes seems to say.

After all the both of them didn't know how long it takes to complete all their _quests_.

"Then for now, we like to stay for one month please…"

"One month?!" shouted the woman. Not only her, some people who overheard their conversation also seem surprise.

'They will stay in here for that long?'

'What did these Adventures want in our village?'

'I heard bad rumors about the Adventure from my cousin at _Ezzo Empire_.'

Yoshi and Setchi wondered how is the situation on outside for making these people untrust the Adventure this much.

And then the door of the inn was suddenly forcibly opened.

"Someone, bring me to the doctor, he got seriously injured!" A brown-haired female in the middle twentieth or late half rushed in and cried out loud.

A moment later, a good-looking middle-aged man about 30 years old carried a blood-covered man around 20 years old.

"What happen?!" yelled the innkeeper.

"My brother got hurt by a \ _Gray Bear /_ when we're hunting in the forest! Hurry up, please bring me the doctor!" the male hunter who carried the injured man shouting.

This is an emergency situation, the innkeeper woman also leave the counter with a serious look on her face. But what she said … "I'm sorry, Satomi-sensei is currently out the island and she is not going back for a while and Yana-sensei was looking for some medical herb at the South of mountain. The pharmacist is also closing for the moment."

"Anyone have knowledge about first aid treatment or medicinal herbs, please help us. We must at least help him somehow." cried the female hunter.

Seven people (excluding Yoshie and Setchi) on the inn's expression become despair with that word. Even if anyone saw it, it was obvious that it was not an injury that some amateurs can help. They only lay down the injured person on a table with a blanket and stand out stuttering.

"Yoshie, do you think this is one of _quests_?" whispered Setchi.

 _Quests_ were an event in Elder Tales where you accepted missions from an NPC or book, leading to a series of events and adventures, with a variety of content. For example, you receive a request from an old villager to look for her son in the forest; to clear the goblins in a cave; or every imaginable event could be included in quests.

Elder Tales was not like single-player RPG where there was a main story line and the quest represented a story in the game. Players could choose which level they want to take up the quest.

But, it was different now. The players who trapped inside Elder Tales, couldn't see the list of quests they can accept, its objective, or who will going to give them these quest anymore. The Adventure must find a way to get and complete the quests themselves.

"Quest or not, we must help him," said the blonde with worried face.

"But how? We're not a doctor or _healer_." said Setchi, "I wish _Ein_ is here with us"

There were 12 classes in Elder Tales, all the players, meaning all the Adventurers, had to choose one of these classes to begin their adventure. Among them are 3 _healer classes_.

The principle of the healer class was to assist others. Healers helped survivability but were weak in attack, a class suitable for adventuring with parties but not acting alone. Clerics, among the 3 healer classes, they had the strongest healing abilities.

 _Ein,_ Shoichi's avatar in Elder Tales was a Cleric, the only healer class in their party. He's only level 58, but even so, having a healer in your party will save you a lot.

Suddenly, Yoshie bolted to the injured man. "Someone, bring me the most powerful wine here! Hurry!" he shouted.

Several people came running to the food counter and brought a bottle of wine immediately. When the Yoshie took it, he drinks it in his mouth and split in the man's wound.

The injured man who had lost consciousness until now, scooped up and screamed.

That's must painful. But it's better than dying!

No one else around him could move. Yoshie looked at his friend who still staring at him, "Setchi! Don't just stand in there… Help me! You still have some _potion_ left, right?" he yelled.

The red-headed nodded, "Yeah… I think so." Then Setchi took out one potion from his bag, a yellow potion and hand it over to his friend.

"Let him drinks it, Yoshie and don't let him spill it! It's the only yellow potion I have"

Setchi still have the ingredients for the potion, but it will need time to make it.

Yoshi nodded and he moves the head of the injured person and help him gets up, after that the blonde put the yellow potion in the man's mouth. Yoshie grab the man's chin, open his mouth and pour the potion in the man's mouth. Yoshie can only pour a little inside. Then he repeated twice and three times, all the yellow potion was poured into the throat of injured man.

At the same time, after took it from his bag, Setchi poured a red potion directly into the wound. He know Yoshie splits wine before to disinfect. Now Setchi applies the red potion directly to the wound itself. After pour the first red potion and think it isn't enough, Setchi pour the second one into the wound.

The potions take the affect immediately.

The red potions slowly close the man's wound and stop the bleeding. The yellow potion will heal any internal organs damage if he has, it also regeneration the lost blood. The face of the injured man slowly recover from pale to normal. His fast breathing also becomes stability. Because he got serious injure and it's been some time so he lost a lot of blood. It was a life-threaten situation.

Finally a groan came from the man and he opened his eyes, "Ugh, what happen...? It felt like I hit by a bear."

"You _were_ attacked by a Gray Bear." the middle-aged man scoffed, helping him to sit up "You made us worried, especially Karen."

The brown-haired female hunter, "He is right. You would have been a goner if these peop- _Adventures_ not here to saved you."

"Adventure...?" now he and the other people turned to the said Adventures who having a conversation on their own.

* * *

After they somehow managed to save that man, Yoshie and Setchi took a few steps away from the rest of people in that inn.

" _Ne_ , Yoshie... seeing that man almost dying made me realized some thing."

"Huh?"

"What happen if we die in here? I mean, _this is not a game anymore_."

In Elder Tales, you could revive if you died. The players who died in this world respawned in the cathedral after some time and players would lose part of their EXP and gold when they died, but Yoshie and Setchi hadn't experienced this yet, so they couldn't tell for sure.

"Hmm, we have some options. First, we die and we can go back to our original world. Second, when we die here, we also die in our original world. And third, if the game mechanics still applied, after we die, we still revive in the cathedral."

"The first option is an unlikely, because it's too cliche? And the second option is... too scary. Maybe the third option?"

"...wanna try?"

Setchi give his blonde friend 'are-you-kidding' look.

"Okay, okay, that was a joke." Yoshie chuckled. "But anyway, this island didn't have a cathedral right?"

"Yeah," paused "But they have a shrine."

 _Shrines_ serve the same purpose as a _Cathedral_ , although they are not located in Adventurer Cities. They can be found from _Lander_ (People of the Land) cities to the wilderness, making it both useful and highly dangerous depending on the situation an Adventurer is in.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw one when we come down from the mountain."

"But even so, we can't die here. Who knows what will happen to us if we die?"

"That's why, our first priority is to gather more information..."

* * *

That night, Yoshie and Setchi discover one more thing about the new Elder Tales world.

It was one of the cruel phenomena of this world.

 _'All food has no taste'_

After the both of them 'saved' that man, the rest of people surrounded them with thank you, question, or just talking to them.

 _"Sir Adventure, thank you for saving my life..." said the now uninjured man._

 _"Oh man, that was cool! Are you a doctor?" asked one of big man, smacked lightly at Setchi's shoulder who give a small 'Eep!'_

 _"Not all Adventures were bad like the rumor says." said a lady in the orange dress._

 _"Come on, I will treat you a dinner as my thanks for saved my brother" middle-aged man hunter._

So, the two Adventures found themselves sitting in large table with various food and drink in front them.

Yoshie and Setchi ate a bit of their food, but as soon as they ate it, they coughed.

It didn't have a taste.

Doesn't matter if they had curry rice, roasted chicken, soup or grilled fish, the taste was always like 'soggy crackers'; without the taste of salt, it was worse than soggy crackers.

The food all tasted the same.

The beverages had different colors, but they all tasted like tap water.

It wasn't so disgusting that you would spit it out and it didn't seem poisonous. You felt full after eating, so it was indeed food, but it was an experience Yoshie and Setchi could do without.

They were not sure how to react, since it was not disgusting enough to make you curse or swear. You would sulk as you ate more of it, as if the hope in your heart was starting to fade away. It was disgusting in a pathetic way.

But they hold it all because they didn't want offended the people on the inn.

Outside, they were smiling while eating the food. But inside, they were crying.

 _Oh, poor them..._

 **~OWARI~**

* * *

 **Not much in chapter 2, just filling chapter? hehe**

 **Anyway, thank so much for the people who Follow, Favorite, and Review this story ^,^**

 **The reply for reviews in chapter 1:** ** **( **even you didn't ask any question, you should read the other question and my reply, it may contain some info and spoiler.)******

 ** **Beasttamer 99:**** oh finally! there's log horizon crossover! thank you!

 **Me:** Your welcome, thank you too for taking your time to read this story :D

 **GirlinSky:** I recently re-watch Log Horizon again, and I looking forward for this crossover :) :)  
Can I ask question? Tsuna and Emma have 4 friends who were played with them, Hayato and Lambo, and who else?

 **Me:** Your question has been answered in this chapter, it's Shoichi XD the last member will be known at another chapter, don't worry :)

 **Kiri Kaito Clover:** Grammatical errors aside, the fic is readable and looks promising. (One thing though. ENMA NOT EMMA)

 **Me:** Oh my... I even not realize it! Thank so much for your correction on Enma's name ^_^

 **ptl:** What is the physical power of level 90 magic classes? While they have powerful magic skills and stats, both of them have participated in life and death battles in their original world and Tsuna has CQC knowledge. By the way, will they be able to manifest Dying Will Flames? Those are based on the users psyche. At least as an Overskill.

 **Me:** Physical power for Mage classes? I'm not really sure. The one who have more physical power than any classes is Warrior Class. Mage class is using Magical power than physical power (they have low DEF, HP, and PATK but high in MP, MATK, and INT) Mage classes are considered to be the only classes who wield powerful spells, but are often physically weak as a trade-off. Let say that both Tsuna and Enma still adjust with their 'body'. Not sure about Dying Will Flames, maybe in future? Who know... I'm planing give an Overskill to them, for Yoshie, it will related with his Summoner's skill and (maybe) for Setchi, it will related to his Subclass.

 **ItoshiMyHime:** Why Akibahara? I mean, both Tsuna and Enma live in Italy, right? (since Vongola's mansion is in Italy) Why Yamato/Japan's Server and not West European Server?

 **Me:** Because they used Japan Server when they first logged, and even you can transfer servers by moving your character to whichever continent you wanted to be on, Tsuna and Enma didn't want that because they still want be around in there (and moving will be troublesome), so they're still using Japan Server even if they lived in Italy right now.

 **Tears of Heart:** its rare to find a good log horizon fanfic..keep up the work please..  
Tsuna said he was in the mansion, which mean he's in Italy right? How can they be around Yamato then? Or is it that when they first play, they used Japan server and thus even when they moved to Italy, it's still possible to used Japan's server?  
since Shiroe is trying to contact them, does that mean they're related to Debauchery Tea Party? what is their relationship? will other vongola appear too?

 **Me:** Your question about the server has been answered in previous review. And yes, it's possible to use Japan Server when they're in Italy, I mean when first time play Elder Tales, players must chose between 13 available server, right? Meaning, the players can use any server anywhere. The difference between the servers is only where you 'landed' in the Game. (and another reason why Japan Server is... because I'm not familiar with West European Server, so little information about them, and thus I'm using Japan Server same with Anime). Yoshie and Setchi not really related to Debauchery Tea Party, maybe the both of them have been 'partying' with some members before, but only that. But... (Spoiler!) maybe Tsuna and Enma _known about_ one of members in their _real life_. Your last question about Vongola... I can't answer now just wait in later chapters ^^.

 **Aulia25:** I'm Waitinggg ~  
This is good ! :D

 **Me:** _Arigato_ , I will do my best to update (^^)

 **I'm sorry if I'm not explain well...  
**

 **There will be time skip in next chapter, one or two month later.**

 **Critic? Shoot...**

 **Correction? Very welcome...**

 **Q** ** **uestion? I'll try to answer...****

 **Spoiler? PM me if you want...**

 **AND...**

 **Bad news, there wouldn't be any update in November because some reasons...**

 **For now,**

 **Bye~**


	3. Information and Experience

**Okay, first at all, I'm sorry for late chapter. Being busy and lazy for update XD**

 **Also thanks for all follower, favorite, and review :DD  
**

 **(Because no question in the last chapter, I won't answer anything of course)**

 **And about their party member... don't worry, you will know about them soon. Because next chapter will be flashback, when their party arrived at Camellia Island for first time. (currently working for them, just hope I can finish it next week.) And I'll put the members profile/info in end of later chapter. (not here)**

 **Anyone can guess who's their last member? ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Information and Experience  
**

It has been 2 months; 54 days since the Catastrophe.

After that day when the incident coined as the _Apocalypse_ happened, everything around the players had totally changed.

The players who trapped inside Elder Tales were divided into several groups. Some are still looking for ways to get back to original world, some are already resigned to their fate and start a new life on 'new' Elder Tales, and also there are some who quickly adapt to the new world while continuing to find ways to get 'home'.

Some players focused to level up themselves (since level cap was raised to 100) by doing quests or battling.

Some players even turning to _PK_ or player killer, instead of fighting monsters, a player hunted other players. The player who attack even if its companion for the sake of Item and Experience Point, an Act of killing.

Some guilds begins 'recruiting' new and low-level players.

Some guilds takes control of cities.

Major guilds began to 'absorb' small guilds.

Many of solo players began to search a guild to join.

Many of them think; 'the more is better.'

But not little of Adventure decided to quit become 'player' and had no intention of doing anything. (Lazy people...)

Not only players, the NPCs, known as Landers, were also affected by this incident.

Depending on the perspective, either they suddenly gained memories, personalities and backgrounds, or the Adventurers who had existed in their world as combat automatons did. Other changes include the fact that they weren't giving out quests, a change that was in fact brought about by their shock over what they called the _Apocalypse_. This effectively left the Adventures with nothing to do.

What about Yoshie and Setchi?

Well, though unlike other Adventure who over the past few months have gained various information regarding the 'new' Elder Tales, Yoshie and Setchi only have limited information because they _still_ trapped in certain island. But even so, they also discovered _some_ things during these months.

* * *

1st week: Settle In  


On the first week, Yoshie and Setchi still trying to get as many information as they can; about the 'new' Elder Tales itself, about the village, about the monster on Camellia Island, and other like that. They also checked their _menu_ , trying to see if anything change or not. Their possession; gold, equipment, and other items still available, so are their skills and other menus still same. But some menus disappeared or not function; like the _log-out_ menu (of course), the _Quest_ menu, _typed-up messages_ communication, or the _mini-map_.

 _Quests_ were an event in Elder Tales where you accepted missions from an NPC or book, leading to a series of events and adventures, with a variety of content. Elder Tales was not like single-player RPG where there was a main story line and the quest represented a story in the game. Players could choose which level they want to take up the quest. Normally quests were given by the People of the Land, with the difficulty of the quest equal to the reward for completing it. The higher the difficulty, the greater the reward. Players receive awards such as gold coins, items, or knowledge.

But, it was different now. With the _Quest_ menu disappeared, they couldn't see the list of quests they can accept, its objective, or who will going to give them these quest anymore. It will be hard to level-up.

 _Typed-up messages_ communication. Elder Tale features two methods of communication with other players, _voice chat_ and regular _typed-up messages_ , although voice chat is the more popular form, with typing reserved mostly for roleplayers. Right now, however, the option of typed messages is naturally cut off. And the Adventure only can use _t_ _elepathy_ , with limited to friends-only.

 _Map_ is one of important thing in Elder Tales. With _Map_ menu, players can be know various places and location; especially dungeons. Right now, they no longer had access to _mini-maps_ and thus had to use hand-drawn maps if they wanted to navigate through the world of _Theldesia_. But, this is not problem for Yoshie and Setchi.

Why?

Because Yoshie's subclass is _Cartographer_ , a class which allows the user to Creates maps. Different with the _Scribe_ who can only duplicate or create a basic maps, the cartographer have a skill ' _Photographic Memory_ ', a skill to remember an image in so much detail, clarity, and accuracy that it is as though the image were still being perceived. They can create maps in detail according what they 'see' in fast. And also this subclass allow the player to decipher a map from monster's drop and hunt out the location of the treasure quickly. Some players who chosen this subclass known as a 'Treasure Hunter'.

Yoshie have several hand-drawn maps in his possession; cities map, dungeon maps, and of course some treasure maps.

On the first week, they also gathered information from the villager. But of course, not a few of the People of the Land on Camellia Island still untrust the Adventure. The only one who opened to them is the people in the inn they're staying, the other villager were either ignored them or rude to them.

Both Yoshie and Setchi decided to make a _to-do list_ for now:

1\. Get more information (the most important!)

2\. Help any villager who have trouble, it might be a quest

3\. Practice and Leveling-up

4\. Exploring the area around the village

5\. Make a map of Camellia Island (for Yoshie)

6\. Make many potions (for Setchi) for any emergency situation

* * *

2nd-5th week: Do various quest from the villager.

If on the first week both Yoshie and Setchi always spending most of their time at the inn, on the second until fifth week they begin to walk and visit various place in the village and outside the village.

At first, the villager don't accept their presence and some ignored or rude toward them. But, eventually, little by little, the two Adventure get the trust of the villager by helping them in various things; do some small chores from the villager, hunt the animal (and monster) at the forest, or even protect the village from a wild monster.

Since the level cap raises to 100, Yoshie and Setchi decided to increase their level. But of course, since the Catastrophe, it was hard near to impossible to level-up, well except you have _EXP Pot_.

EXP Pot, in Elder Tales, this was a famous support item. By drinking this potion, you could slightly increase your attack and recovery powers, and receive twice the EXP in battles. There was another effect. In a normal case, you need to defeat monsters that are less than 5 levels below you. But with the potion, you can gain EXP even if you defeat monsters 7 levels below you. The effects of the potion last for only 2 hours, but it would help you earn EXP during its effective time.

This type of potion might be powerful, but there was no need to complete major raids or quests to obtain it, so almost all players had used it before.

As a game withstanding the long test of time, Elder Tales had been increasing its level cap over the years. This resulted in a trend where people who joined later needed a longer time to catch up to those who joined earlier. To counter this issue, the developer provided all kinds of aid to help them level faster. This potion was one of the measures.

To put it simply, players below level 30 would receive a free potion every day. This was a kind service by the developers hoping the players will "reach mid-level faster and enjoy the game".

Because the EXP Pot is impossible and through quest is hard, Yoshie and Setchi increased their level by hunting various monster outside the village.

In the end of the fifth week, they become quite popular among the Landers on Camellia Island and gained 1 level for each of them.

* * *

6th week: Personal Mission.

In the sixth week, they both split up.

 **With Setchi**

Setchi spend his time in the village, helping here and there. He also start working in the pharmacy because one of doctor in the village need help to sorting various medicines. Setchi have an _Apothecary_ , one of Alchemist's skill which can distinguish all kinds of plants, herb, and other ingredients for make medicine or potion.

One day in this week, Setchi discovered something. Something big and important.

The new potion-making method.

He was in his room (he and Yoshie have separate room in the inn), with the Alchemy set scattered around the floor he was sitting at, a kettle/pot, rack, knife, stirring rod, some glass bottles/vials, and also various herb and other ingredient.

Potions are divided into ranks such as: low grade, intermediate grade and advanced grade. The rank seems to be determined by the ingredient that are used and the level of subclass. _Alchemist, Herbalist,_ and _Pharmacists_ are the only subclasses who can create potions. The potions made by players usually have higher effect than the potion sold in the shop/NPC. For the low grade potion you only need three from each required ingredient, for the intermediate grade potion need five from each required ingredient and your subclass level must be above 30, and the advanced grade potion need ten from each required ingredient and your subclass level must be above 50.

Usually, Potion had always been easy to make using the menu, be it cut or extracting herbs and brew or boil the ingredients, it only took 5-10 seconds to finish. You only need to chose what potion you want make, and if you had all the required ingredients, the potion will be ready in few second. Also, making potion using the menu required only a maximum of 4 ingredients on the list. The _MA_ _TK Potion_ for example, made from _Purple Coneflower, Blue Snakeweed, Horsetail,_ and _Marigold_.

Most of the products of Alchemist subclass are battle orientated, and provide either debuffs, damage over time, and minor buffs to themselves.

Setchi tried to make several buff Potions with different method.

 **1\. Making buff potion using the menu will get you the usual potion. The low grade potion give a buff for 15 minutes, the intermediate grade potion** ** **give a buff for 30 minutes** and the advanced grade potion ******give a buff for 1 hour**.**

Setchi tried to make the intermediate MATK potion by hand. Putting all the required ingredient and water into a pot, then simmering it for a minute until it turned into dark purple liquid. He paused. Did he failed? Because the usual color of MATK Potion is clear light purple. Then he strained it before pouring it into a small vial. Anyway, he took the potion and inspected it, a menu about the information about the said item appeared in front him.

 **「Intermediate Grade MATK Potion」**

Effect: +35% Magical Attack

(effect lasted for 30 minutes)

'Hmm, so the effect is same with the the first potion using the menu. But the color is different... and the smell?' If the first potion didn't have any smell, the second potion have a bad smell. Then without thinking, Setchi drank the potion in one gulp and coughed.

"What the...?" widened his eyes, he wiped the remain liquid from his mouth. Why's so surprise?

Because it's bitter. Yes, the second potion he made have a taste. And it's very bitter.

"But why...?" since he was trapped in Elder Tales, he couldn't taste anything from the food or drink. So why it's different?

"It can't be.. because I made it manually?" Using the menu, he just needed to gather the necessary ingredients and would be able to make the same potion via menu selection. The appearance would be usual, but it doesn't have any taste.

But right now...

 **2\. Making potion using the hand will required you more time and still have same effect, but the potion have a smell and taste.**

"Then how about I do this..." Setchi prepare to make another potion. This time he decided to make potion step by step, add some other ingredient, and spice it.

First, he extracting petals of Coneflower and Snakeweed, putting them together and some water into a pot, add a bit of _Thyme_ essential oil then simmering until it turned into red substance. Next, he cut some leaf and petal of Marigold in to tiny pieces, add water with extract of Horsetail, boil them for one minutes, turned it into blue substance, and add some _Spearmint_ leaves and _Ginger_ roots. Then, he mixed the two substances together and stir until the color become clear light purple. Last, he strained it before pouring it into a long thin vial.

 **「Intermediate Grade MATK Potion」**

Effect: +35% Magical Attack

Effect: -10% Casting Time

(effect lasted for 30 minutes)

'Eh, plus effect?' you could say Setchi was very surprised to see that description. Increase 35% of Magical Attack for Intermediate Grade Potion was normal, but decrease of Casting Time as plus effect? That's not normal. _Casting time_ was the period between selecting the skill and the skill being used, also known as 'gathering mana'.

And the taste...?

*gulp* Not tasteless like the first potion, or not bitter like the second potion. Actually the taste of third potion is... like a cough medicine? Maybe it's because he added _Thyme_ and _Mint_?

 **3\. Adding other ingredient to hand-made potion and do it step by step** ** **will gave an extra effect** , and the taste will be different according what ingredient you added.  
**

So, for the days, Setchi experimented with various potion, and the result he get some plus effects. The red-head also not forget to stored several potions on his bags for any emergency situation in the future. For now it's:

 **「Low Grade HP Potion」** x5

Effect: +10% HP Recovery

Effect: +5% HP Regeneration/second

(effect lasted for 10 second)

 **「Advanced Grade MP Potion」** x7

Effect: +50% MP Recovery

 **「Intermediate Grade MATK Potion」** x4

Effect: +35% Magical Attack

Effect: -10% Casting Time

(effect lasted for 30 minutes)

 **「Advance SPD Potion」** x2

Effect: +50% Movement

(effect lasted for 1 hour)

 **「Low Grade DEF Potion」** x1

Effect: +20% Physical Defense

Effect: +20% Magical Defense

(effect lasted for 15 minutes)

 **「Low Grade PSN Potion」** x4

Effect: Poison the enemy +5% Damage/second

(effect lasted for 20 seconds)

 **「Advanced FRZ Potion」** x3

Effect: Stop the enemy's Movement

(effect lasted for 50 seconds)

Not to many because he's out of ingredients (remember to restock them!).

Setchi also managed to gain some level on his subclass after some experiments.

 ** _XxxXxxX_**

Day six of sixth week, Setchi almost have a heart attack.

Why?

Because that day, Yoshie died.

Although they both split up, as usual, to play it safe, Yoshie and Setchi formed a party.

 _Parties_ were a way for people to interact, it meant a battle team. Unlike guilds, parties were temporary groups allowing you to check each other's HP and status if you were in it together. They could tell each other's distance and direction when in the same zone. **(the whole of island is one zone** )

Therefore, how socked Setchi was when he saw Yoshie's HP reached **0**.

Health Points (HP), sometimes referred to as "Hit Points", are a standard in most games as a way of gauging how much damage a person can withstand. Once this parameter reaches zero, the character is either rendered incapacitated or dead, depending on the rules of the game. One's HP in Elder Tale are level-based and skill-based, and can healed either by another player or with a health potion.

The other days, both Setchi and Yoshie discussed about 'the death' in this world. They still didn't know what happen if they 'died' in this new Elder Tales; will they go back to the real world? will they 'disappear' forever? or will they revive in this world? They never want to try those.

And now, Yoshie died?

Of course, Setchi began to panic. Ignored the mess around him (he was doing some experiment _again_ ), he bolted from his room and the inn.

What happen?! Why did Yoshie died? Is it an accident? Attacked by monster? Did his best friend really died?!

No, no, no...! That couldn't happen!

But before he left the village, a familiar sound effect which indicates that there is an incoming telepathic from someone.

'Setchi?'

Almost immediately, the red-head stopped his step (run).

"...Yoshie?" Setchi asked, unsure.

'Setchi, we need to talk. Met me at _Shrine_.'

With only two sentences, the other male cut off the telepathy that make Setchi really curious and worry at the seriousness in his friend's voice.

 _ **XxxXxxX**_

 **With Yoshie  
**

In other hand, Yoshie spending most of his time outside the village. If Setchi's personal mission is to make potion, Yoshie's to make Map of course. He also make a list of Monsters and where their location were.

Because Gyudon who have a role as a 'scout' not available, it was Yoshie's job for scouting the area.

Yoshie as a Summoner, have a _Soul Possession_ skill. It's a spell that allows the summoner to possess a Servant Summon and directly control its body. Stats and skills become those of the Servant's. The Summoner's original body is controlled with simple commands, as if it were a regular Summon Servant. But this skill have some weakness. Not only the _Soul Possession_ have a time and range limit, the body of the user become unable to move or doing anything which result can be attacked at any moment. Usually when a Summoner activated this skill, the other member of the party will 'guarding' the Summoner's body.

And because of those matter, Yoshie decided not to use Soul Possession for now. He's scouting the island manually, exploring each area by walk (or ride a summoned beast).

After four day of scouting and exploring, Yoshie be able to finish the map of Camellia Island.

Camellia Island not very big, only 4.12 sq km in area and 7.7 km around. Almost all of island was covered by forest and the _Honey Mountain_ as the symbol of Camellia Island. In the North-East, a small and the only village located at near port/beach. The village had population of 165 (more or less) people living in there, they only have one Inn (because they rarely get tourists/outsiders), one Pharmacy/Clinic, one empty Mansion (Yoshie still don't know why's it empty and the villager didn't like to talk about it), and some house. The village is a _safe zone_ , meaning no monster can come to the village.

 _Monsters_ were defined by five type; Elemental, Beast (Yoshie himself is the _Beast-Summoner_ ), Undead, Mechanical, and Humanoid. **(I don't know about the type of monster in Elder Tales, so I put the most common type from the Games I'm playing XD)**  
Monsters also are divided into different ranks depending on their difficulty; Minion Rank, Normal Rank, Party Rank, and Raid Rank Monsters, although some monsters are classified in multiple ranks based on their abilities.

Camellia Island is the home for _Beast_ monster since the majority of the island is forest and mountain where this type of monster is always be found. Before the Catastrophe, the level of the monster on the island is rather low (for them), between 30-70 _Minion_ and _Normal Rank_ monster with the highest level is 75 _Party Rank_ monster for the _Boss-monster_.

On the West of village, there is a large lake surrounded by thick forest. Yoshie heard from the villager, that lake is called _Winter Lake _for unknown reason. There is also something strange about the lake, while many monsters that always appear in the surrounding forest like _Apes,_ _Tigers,_ _Bats_ (in the night), or other _Beast Monster,_ there is not a single monster at a distance of one meter radius from the lake and the lake itself. Yoshie questioned this to one of villager, and the answer? _"Because there is a Rekugami-sama (Lakes's God) living in the lake."_ of course Yoshie didn't understand what it mean, what's God? Why's the God living in there, not the _Shrine_? (there is a shrine near the mountain).

Far away from the village, on the South-West of Honey Mountain, there is a cave called _Cave of Undead_. Like the name said, the monster in there mostly Undead Type.

 _Undead type_ , they were not fully dead for various reasons, or they still lingered in this world because of evil reasons like curses. Moving using the power from spirits, the undead type monsters. The most common monsters of that type would be skeletons and zombies, but also included monsters that had no physical bodies like banshees. The _mini-boss_ is _Rufus_ , a big skeleton dog. Why did Yoshie know? Of course because he had subjugated it with his party before.

On the South-East of Honey Mountain, at the entrance of forest where Yoshie first appeared **(after the Apocalypse/chapter 1)** , there is a _Mysterious Ruins_ near the river. His party haven't had time to entered these ruins before, and maybe he and Setchi will exploring it in the future.

 **(BTW, if you want see a simple Camellia Island Map, go to 'Duo Magicians' in my Wattpad)**

 _ ** _ **XxxXxxX**_**_

Day six of sixth week, Yoshie died.

...in the amused, no, stupid way.

Attacked by monster?

No..

He drowned.

...Yes.

Yoshie 'died' by drowning in the lake.

The cause?

Because he tripped.

That day, he was exploring the northern forest where the _Winter Lake_ is located. Ever since he arrived for the first time, Yoshie constantly has some feelings about the lake. It's not bad, but it's more odd feeling? And he have many question about the lake.

Why's no monster want come to near it?

What causes the water in the lake to be so clear and fresh?

What gods are always mentioned by people who seem to live there?

There's 'something' on that lake, that's the feeling he had.

...Is it Tsuna's famous _Hyper_ _Intuition_?

Who know...

Anyway, after he 'tripped' and fell into the water, Yoshie froze, literally...

The water in the lake was cold, very very cold like the snow in winter. Ah, what is the reason why the lake is called a 'Winter Lake'?

Slowly, Yoshie found himself continues to sink further, as if the water pulls him by force to the bottom. Yoshie want dive back, but he can't because his arms and legs become numb. His HP drained fast each second, before his world turned dark, the last thing he remembered was a sound of 'something' not far from his left.

 _ ** _ **XxxXxxX**_**_

Yoshie felt a brief moment of vertigo and found himself on a white sandy beach.

The sunlight reflected off the clear ocean. The waves rolled in slowly, making faint sounds as they washed to the shore, leaving foam in their wake. The ocean met the sky at the horizon and extended as far as the eyes could see.

The blonde was surprised by the crunching sound he made when he took a step. He started to walk along the pure white shoreline, looking at the flawless beach in awe. Yoshie couldn't do anything by staying here, something seemed to be guiding him on. He lifted his head as the wind blew on his face. Yoshie had no impression of this even though this was a near death experience.

The clear skies and the sand dunes which extended all the way into the air. The cream colored beach formed a perfect contrast with the aquamarine ocean.

Yoshie walked along the shoreline alone.

The heavenly body that illuminated the beach was a sphere of blue covered with clouds, something he had only seen in photographs. He thought it was the moon at first, but it was bright enough to light up the sky, a blue planet; the earth itself.

'... Is this the moon?'

As the blonde looked around him, this appeared to be the correct answer.

The sand dunes that were like parched dragon bones and the turquoise lights surrounding him. This was a scene out of a fantasy.

Yoshie checked the name of the server hastily on the menu and was convinced this was the rumored 14th server.

The name of the server was _Mare Tranquillitas_.

It was not registered on the auto translation system. Taking the original text into consideration, this place should be called _Sea of Tranquility_.

This was probably the test server of the _Ataravu Corporation_ which was filled with content that was in the midst of development. He chanced upon this place because of the Catastrophe, but Yoshie was not sure if there were other ways to this place other than through death.

According to the Half Gaia project, the earth-like world of Elder Tales was divided into 13 servers. This meant that the 14th server was an unofficial test server.

Actually Yoshie (and two other from his party) had an alternate character in this test server.

 **(that was a story for another time)**

Although he was quite knowledgeable about the test server, Yoshie wasn't aware that there was a 'surface'. Such information could not be found on international sites either.

As its name suggests, it was an environment created to conduct tests.

The test server Yoshie knew was a collection of dungeons identified only by numbers and the concept of temporal continuity did not exist as old and new versions coexisted at the same time.

When he thought about it, the fact that players couldn't log on to the test server the week before a beta-release of an expansion pack was probably because administrators were tasked with implementing the upgrades.

Yoshie had never heard rumors about being transported to the test server when one died.

Had any other Adventurers noticed that this was the test server?

... that it might be possible.

Since the Half Gaia project didn't encompass the test server, did that mean it was situated on the moon? Such topics had been brought up in overseas forums several times, but were not common knowledge among Japanese players. Yoshie wouldn't even have known this was the Sea of Tranquility without this background knowledge.

Before Yoshie could think of anything else, white light enveloped him.

 _ ** _ **XxxXxxX**_**_

Yoshie found himself in the shrine the next time he woke up.

Exited from the shrine, Yoshie quickly called Setchi to met up. They must discussed many things after all.

* * *

7th week: Relaxing Time  


On the seventh week, they decided to spend their time by relaxing; not doing any quest, job, or went outside of village.

of course, on this week both Yoshie and Setchi also reviewed the information and experience they got.

1\. The Production Skill. When Setchi mentioned his new potion-making method, he also added, 'If an _Alchemist_ can create a new and flavored potion, how about making a food and drink?' Setchi tried this. But any attempt to roast, boil or otherwise cook the food would meet with there, the red-head realized that you must have a _Chef_ as subclass if you want prepare the food. Too bad, they didn't have a Chef, so they must endure the tasteless food until they can get out from the island and find a Chef.

2\. The Monster. After the Catastrophe, the monsters on the Camellia Island increased their number, level, and variety. Of course Yoshie and Setchi know, after the released of the twelfth expansion pack, the new items, quests, battles, zones, and monsters will be added on Elder Tales. That's mean their adventure will be hard.

3\. The Death. Thanks to Yoshie who experienced his first death (Yoshie: Hey! It's scary you know!), it is determined that players who are died in Elder Tale still revive at the Cathedral or Shrine, just as they did before the Catastrophe. And for some reason they will transported to _Mare Tranquillitas_ before they revived for unknown reason.

"So, no need to be afraid if we died in here, right?" - Setchi

"...No. There is nothing free with no consequences." - Yoshie

"What do you mean?" - Setchi

"Just be careful." - Yoshie

Unknown by them, they will lose 'something' as the payment of their resurrection.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Akiba**

In the center of large and spacious room with a tall ceiling was a round table and the people sitting there were 11 people.

"Can you explain how you chose these invited people today?" asked long green hair man with long robe.

...

"Hey, what about them?" a tall, red-headed asked.

"Them? ...Ah! you're mean them?" said a samurai-like young man.

"Hmm, they're not in any guild, but most adventure know about them. They're famous after all." A glassed, brown hair man said.

"They're solo players, eh, or duo player? They refused any invitation from many guild." A man with with hazel eyes, hair, and wear a hat said.

"They from Akiba too right?" asked the young man who had tattoos in his face and a scholarly air around him

"Yeah, why you didn't invited them? You're an acquaintance right?" asked a blonde, wavy hair elf woman.

"I want, but.. I can't." said black hair, round glasses man. "I couldn't contacted the both of them from beginning."

...

"On this day, the 'Round Table Council' was born in Akiba"

* * *

 **Back to Yoshie and Setchi**

8th week: Do more Quests

There are various kinds of quest/favor on the eight week too; from wild tigers subjugation, collection, investigation and there are even unusual ones such as babysitting too. Sometimes they split up, sometimes they do them together.

One night on this week, Yoshie and Setchi suddenly speak at the same time:

"Setchi, I found out how to communicate with other Adventure outside." / "I found out the reason why we can't go out from this island, Yoshie."

...

They looked at each other..

*paused*

*blinked*

*stare*

... before shouted,

"EHHH...?!

 **~OWARI~**

* * *

 **This chapter was longest chapter I ever write XD  
**

 **Correction and Question is always welcome~**

 **Bye bye~**


	4. Mirage Island part 1

**This chapter is a flashback, when Yoshie, Setchi, and the party before and after reached** ** _Camellia Island_** **for first time (few month before the Catastrophe).**

 **And like I promised in the last chapter, I put information about the party at the end of chapter (I have deleted Yoshie and Setchi's profile in chapter 1)  
**

 **I also have a new poll to decide the member who will appeared later!**

 **Make sure to vote, ne~ ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mirage Island part 1**

 _Longa Desert,_ field zone on the form of a vast desert wasteland located in the northwest section from _Minami_. The Desert is plagued by sandstorms that always coming suddenly and unexpectedly. It was completely dark and cold when night had come, there were many noises from afar. In the middle of desert, five people can be seen standing in there. Several palm trees scattered around the desert.

"They're coming!" the brown haired young boy shouted as he ran to his companies.

"Everyone be ready!" yelled the blonde male.

In response to the instruction, they split into their usual position.

The crucial vanguard position with the duty of attracting and intercepting the enemies' attacks was filled by Squalo. He was an Wolf Fang-Samurai, level 88.

Squalo has a brown-colored eyes and a dark blue hair is worn in a bundle knotted up in the back with his Wolf Fang ears constantly showing. The tips of his ears as well as two streaks in his hair are whitish-gray. He wears a white and black oriental robe or kimono with a purple and gold trim, a black belt with a gold buckle or ornament around his waist, armor on his legs and forearms, and wields a _Nodachi._

In the central position was Raito, an Elf-Bard, level 74 and Gyudon, a Human-Assassin level 69.

Raito has a skinny figure and chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair. His eyes are a shade darker than his hair ( **like** **G without his tattoo and with elf ears)**. He wears blue clothes, cream pants, dark grey boots, fingerless gloves and wields a long bow.

Gyudon have appearance of young boy who have light brown hair and eyes and was equipped with black and brown leather armor, orange belts, and brown boots. He wields a short sword, with some daggers on the several bags strapped around his waist.

There were 3 people in the rear guard. First was a Half-Alv-Sorcerer, Setchi level 90. Next was the Foxtail-Cleric, Ein level 61. And the last is Yoshie, a Ritian-Summoner level 90.

Setchi have a red hair, a pair of green eyes and wears blue _Hanfu_ (Chinese clothes) with gold design, fingerless gloves, and a pair of purple shoes. Setchi wore two bags on his waist to hold his vials of different potions, a green stone necklace tucks just beneath his collar, and wears blue painter hat matching with his clothes. He's wielding a long staff with a purple round crystal on it.

As a Fox Tail, Ein has fox ears and a large fox tail constantly on display. His hair (and fur) are silver, he wears a dark purple long sleeves formal-like attire with yellow designs around the edges, a pair of boots matching with his clothes, white pants, and two belts (one with a bag), as well as a light purple cloak. He wields a wand as his weapon.

Yoshie have blonde hair and orange eyes. He wears a gray vest and purple undershirt under a long, navy blue and purple hoodie cloak with pale yellow designs around the edges, chocolate belts, gray pants, a pair of dark brown boots and gloves. On his right wrist, he wears a blue bracelet (hidden), and white ring (hidden) on his middle finger. Also he have a purple tattoo on his left cheek. Yoshie wields a black grimoire.

 **(If you want look their clothes, go to my wattpad like usual)**

These six people are the player of Elder Tales.

Their races and classes were different at each other, the only similarity between them is that they knew each other in real world.

Yoshie and Setchi are the first to play Elder Tales, both of them logged daily during their school years.

Raito joined them a few month later.

Unexpected, the three of them 'found' Squalo (who used his real name) in _Minami_ one day when doing some quest. The Varia's Rain have been played Elder Tales almost as long as Yoshie and Setchi.

Ein joined them when the Vongola 10th Generations moved to the Italy.

The last one who joined them is Gyudon.

Some month after that, Yoshie and Setchi went hiatus from Elder Tale because they have some 'Bosses Business' as Vongola and Simon Decimo. The others sometime still playing during their absent. So, after one and half year, and the both of them be able to play again, the four others decided to meet up and challenge a Dungeon to 'celebrate' their return.

The Dungeon they will challenge is _Abbey of Remorse,_ a Dungeon in Western Yamato, between _Nakasu_ and _Minami._ That Dungeon take a shape of an abandoned building like the church where always haunted by _Undead Monster_ like Ghoul or Litch. Their goal this time is to reached the deepest area of dungeon, because last time they unable to reached it yet.

They will challenge dungeon tomorrow, and that night they currently doing the last quests for the day.

"Firstly, Ein.. support please!" yelled Raito.

"Wait a moment... _**Sanctuary**!_" responded the Cleric.

A magic circle spreads out from Ein, transforming the surrounding area into sacred ground.

 _Sanctuary_ , a cleric support skill. Allowing the caster's allies that step inside this zone are blessed with increased physical and magical defense. In order to maintain this zone, the caster is prohibited from moving away from the point of activation.

What appeared soon after were 21 big scorpions with sharp tail, eight legs, and two large pincers/claws _._ **Blue Scorpion** , one of the beast monster that can be found at _Longa Desert_ on the night. Besides the enormous sharp claws, **Blue Scorpion** uses its tail sting to pierce the enemy and deliver a fatal poison.

The levels of the monsters were between 59 to 64 respectively. Their levels were quite high in the world of Elder Tales, but if the difference the level between monsters and the player more than 5, the said player wouldn't gain any EXP from them (the player's level must be at least five level higher than the monsters). So, only Ein and Gyudon who would gain an Experience from these monsters.

After the first one leaped at them to attack, the other scorpions followed up in the same manner.

Squalo held his sword with its tip at eye level, and swung with a roar.

His blade flashed. A deep red shockwave shot from the tip of the sword and hit one scorpion.

This skill was known as _Vacuum Slash_.

Warrior class players were not proficient with ranged attacks, as their role was to be tanks and endure the enemies' onslaught. But they would be unable to handle certain situations. To balance this, they had a few skills with ranged attacks.

Squalo was a Samurai, one of the three warrior classes, which served as a tank.

Tank refers to vanguards at the frontline of the formation. Any team has at least one tank. They are responsible for aggravating the monsters and withstanding their attacks. This would free up the damage dealers who could position themselves to maximize their damage potential without fear of attacks.

There are two important aspects to being a tank. First was that you must not die. If the tank dies, there would be no one left to keep the monsters at bay, leaving the mages and healers, who were weak to attacks, open, and the formation would crumble. The second was the need to draw the enemies' attention to yourself to ensure your teammates' safety. If you did not draw their attention, there would be no point even if you did not die, as your teammates would be attacked, leading to the formation collapsing.

As well as attracting the attention of the enemies, tanks needed to aggravate the enemy more than his teammates, making himself the prime target. Warrior classes had many skills that attracted the enemies' attention, known as taunts. They were able to control the psyche of the enemies, making them lose track of the warrior's teammates' presence.

Samurai's Vacuum Slash was one such ranged attack. Compared to classes proficient in ranged attacks, such as Assassins' arrows and magic attack class' magic, the damage was minuscule. But it could attract the enemies attention without running into them, this skill was invaluable and convenient to Samurai this way.

Squalo took up a stance in the middle of the path, exposing himself to the attacks of the enemies. All of scorpions surrounded the Samurai from 3 sides and attacked continuously.

"Take this! Stupid bugs!" The Wolf Fang counterattacked, slashing at all the scorpions in sequence. This was a Samurai skill, a powerful technique that had a long recast time, _Big Whirlwind Slash_.

Six of them fell instantly. But they didn't fall in vain, as their attacks hit Squalo in return, taking away 30% of Squalo's HP and he was poisoned by their tail.

" _ **Cure**_!" " ** _Phantasmal Heal_**!"

Ein and Yoshie immediately used their healing spells, casting them on Squalo at the same time.

A pale blue light appeared at Ein's wand. _Cure_ , a basic cure magic that removes negative status effects from a single ally. It consumes little MP and has the ability to remove negative status effects regardless of type, but higher skill ranks allow shorter casting times for this skill.

Yoshie's _Phantasmal Heal_ was like the strong pulse of a purple mist, regenerating Squalo's HP gradually over time. This long term HP recovery spell would activate every second over a period of 20 seconds, recovering 30% of the HP would take 15 seconds.

The Wolf Fang felt his wound, the bleeding and the poison-effect had been healed.

In order to keep the tank alive, support and healing was necessary. Even the hardest tank would fall under the constant attacks of monsters. To avoid this, support and healing from the back was needed, and the tank needed to draw the monsters' attention so the healers could concentrate on healing.

Squalo's defense was guaranteed by the support of the two healers, well, one main healer and one sub-healer.

"Raito! Setchi! Stall the rest of them and buy some time!" yelled Yoshie.

"Got it!" "Okay"

In response to the instruction, Raito pulled out his weapon – a long bow, aimed at the scorpions in the middle and released an arrow.

" ** _Ballad of the Gullible Snail!_** "

The released arrow was glowed pale yellow and hit beyond the hardened part of the scorpion's and pierced deep into its body. As the arrow struck, the scorpion released a painful grunt and pulled away. While maintaining distance between him and the attacking scorpions, Raito continued to shoot arrows at a regular interval, making sure their attention was focused on him. A spiral effect appeared around five scorpions. _Ballad of the Gullible Snail_ , an offensive curse song that deals minor damage and decreases the speed of the target and other monsters around it. The damage range is surprisingly large and can trap groups of 5 or 6.

5 scorpions stopped their movement.

" _ **Fire Bullet**!_" From back, Setchi fired magic bullet toward the 5 enemies.

One shot.

Two shot..

Three shot...

Four shot...

Five shot...

All of the shot hit the target, made five of scorpions disappear.

10 more...

"I'm ready! **_Summon: Owlbear!_** " shouted Yoshie as from the magic circle in front him, appeared a three-meters dark brown bear.

An **Owlbear** is a bear with big owl head. It's a large bear with sharp eyes, a beak, and the ability to twist its neck 360 degrees and it has a big tail, too, making it even weirder.

The bear clawing the three scorpions that escaped from the other's attack **.**

" _ **Venom Strike!**_ " mumbled Gyudon before he trowing four daggers that takes on a malicious purple hue towards the enemies near the summoned bear. A boiling bubbling poison effect appeared, two scorpions was poisoned. _Venom Strike_ , an attack with a blade or arrow coated with deadly poison. In addition to the increased damage during the duration of the effect, there is also a chance to poison the enemy, causing damage over time. Then he made a quick dash into the gap the four monsters as they attacked him, but Gyudon cut the scorpions down with the short sword he wielded as he passed them.

Gyudon's class was Assassin. It was a resourceful class that wielded one-hit kill skills. It boasted of having the strongest physical attack among the 12 classes of Elder Tales.

4 more scorpions left, but...

"Oy! More bugs were coming!" shouted Squalo as he slashed one more scorpion.

Like the Wolf Fang said, more scorpions were coming from the south of the desert. It's only six, but...

"The Boss is here!" yelled Setchi as he shoot another _Fire Bullet_ to two scorpions.

The more larger scorpion with black body and scary eyes; **Scorpion Queen** _,_ a mini-boss who have chance to appear after you killed a great number of **Blue Scorpion** or **Red Scorpion**. (they killed many **Red Scorpions** in the daytime).

They're lucky (or not) to have it appear now.

Raito shot down three scorpions and Yoshie's summoned bear finished them. At that point in time, Raito decided to change the support song even though he was in the middle of a battle. Changing support songs required a long casting time, which was best performed when not in battles. But he still changed it...

Bards had a variety of supports, the most important being the permanent status buff song.

This was a music that Bards emitted subconsciously from their body.

The permanent buff that was effective for the whole party would go on forever as long as the Bard willed it. By using permanent status buff songs at the beginning of the adventure, they wouldn't need to do anything else for it to continue its effect. It was a skill players wanted to use whenever possible.

The problem with permanent status buff songs was that you could only use 2 at a time.

Choosing 2 out of these 15 songs was a bothersome choice all Bards will face, and would continue to have even if they reached the level cap.

Raito chose _Harmony Carol_ and _Pavane Dance_ at the beginning.

The former granted an additional attack for every successful attack, this skill maximizes the damage potential of magical attackers which is this skill more preferred for himself and Setchi, the latter was a support song that increases the agility and evasion rate of allies, which is this skill more preferred for Squalo.

 _Harmony Carol_ changed to _Meditation Nocturne_. Meditation Nocturne was a support song that recovered MP even if you were in battle. In Elder Tales, you would recover MP slowly as long as you were not in battle. It would recover speedily if you rested. But you could not recover MP if you were in battle. Meditation Nocturne was a support song that allowed party members to recover MP even in battle, but it was much slower than the recovery rate during resting. This skill perfect for Mage and Healer classes.

 _Pavane Dance_ changed to _Etude Sword Speed_. Etude Sword Speed was support skill that raises the weapon attack speed and accuracy of surrounding allies, with this Squalo and Gyudon's attack will increase little.

The Samurai and the Assassin finished the remain 6 scorpions.

Only the Boss is left.

Gyudon take the vanguard position with Squalo.

Setchi joined Raito in the central position.

Yoshie and Ein stay in their position.

The first one to attack is Raito, as the Bard shoot 4-5 arrows and use _Battle Conduct_ skill, an attention-drawing whistle sounded around them. The damage is hardly any different from a normal attack, but gives the target a **!** icon and puts them in the condition where "No matter how much it is hit, there will be no increase in hate". The icon appearance is short, around 5-15 seconds. Because of this, Bards will call their comrades when using it and all of them will use their most powerful skills in this limited time to pound the enemy into dust.

"Now!"

Almost immediately, Squalo attacked the monkey's boss with _Big Whirlwind Slash_ and _Vacuum Slash_ alternately. Using _Stealth Blade_ , Gyudon takes the scorpion by surprise and launches an ambush from behind. Yoshie recalled his **Owlbear** and summoned an **Abysal Bat** , the small white beast summon that will absorb small amount of enemy's HP and automatically transfer it to one allies who have the lowest HP. Setchi launched _Flame Blast_ and deals a great damage to the enemy. After the _Battle Conduct_ 's effect disappeared, Raito use _Maestro Echo_ to copy Setchi's magic, his attack is weaker but still deal around 150%-180% damage to the enemy. Ein kept using _Healing Light_ to heal his allies and use _Cure_ if they get any abnormal status.

Then Squalo invoked the skill _Samurai Challenge_ to taunt the Scorpion Queen. Even though it does not damage, the big scorpion is all aggression on him. Samurai Challenge is a taunt skill exclusive to the Samurai class. With a range of about three meters, the skill does no damage but, like other taunt skills, it gives the enemies the impression of being hit hard. It is a useful skill for the Samurai class as it allows the player to focus the enemies' attention on himself, allowing his allies to attack from the sidelines. Squalo lost 45% of his HP because the scorpion focused its attack to him now. Setchi throw some MP potion to Ein because the Cleric almost out of mana, so while Ein restore his mana, Yoshie replace him to heal Squalo with his summoned beast.

The enemy have 15% HP remain.

And lastly, with Gyudon's _Assassinate_ and Setchi's _Earth Burst_ , the **Scorpion Queen** finally can be defeated.

The defeated corpses of scorpions laid all around them, and would disappear in a shower of light particles after some time.

Ein manage to gain one level (because he's nearing level-up).

And the _Item Drop_ this time:

x11 Scorpion Egg

x23 Scorpion Stringer

x10 Scorpion Shell

x8 Scorpion Blood

x4 Pale Runestone

x2 Hard Meat

174 Gold (they got 29 Gold each)

They also cleared two quests:

[Lv57 Scorpion Madness]  


 **Description:  
**

There was a large flock of Scorpions at Longa Desert. Get rid of them so that they won't attacked the nearby village!

 **Client:**

Village Head Bart

 **Objective:**

Defeated Red Scorpion x25

Defeated Blue Scorpion x25

 _(COMPLETE)_

 **Quest Reward:**

55 Gold

78,399 Experience

[Lv50 Present for Who?]  


 **Description:  
**

Lefina want make a food to someone. Help her to get the ingredients!

 **Client:**

General Store's Daughter Lefina

 **Objective:**

Collected Scorpion Egg x10

*Red and Blue Scorpion's drop item

Collected Longa Berry x5

*Grow at random place on Longa Desert

Collected Hard Meat x1

*Scorpion Queen's drop item

Collected Spring Soda Water x2

*Find in the fountain at the village

 _(COMPLETE)_

 **Quest Reward:**

x1 Lefina Lunch's Recipe

27 Gold

29,213 Experience

* * *

The next day after reported their quests and rest for night in _Longa Oasis_ (Lander Village at _Longa Desert_ ), the party continue their way to the dungeon. They traveling through two field zones for this journey. _Longa Desert_ and _Ryobi Highland._

 _Field Zone._

As the name implied, they were open and vast areas in this world.

The world of Theldesia basically consisted of interconnected field zones. There were some buildings in good condition that were considered individual zones, but ruins and abandoned buildings were usually part of the field zone's background.

One of the features of field zones was their vague boundaries.

Enclosed zones were connected to others by doors, cave entrances, and stairs. But field zones had no clear entry points to move between neighboring zones.

You would cross over to the adjacent zone by walking over the zone boundary. So being in which zone was not a concern when traveling over open land.

You could check which zones you were in by opening the status screen if you wished.

The party had to traveling some parts by horse. Five horses (and 1 wolf).

Horses were a common mode of transportation in Elder Tales.

All players could ride a horse without any practice. A horse could be purchased or rented for a few days from NPC shops. It was normal for mid-level players to have their own ride.

Horses were treated like summon creatures. You obtained a flute after buying or renting a horse. You could summon the horse by blowing the flute in any place, your horse would run to you from far away when you whistled for them so you wouldn't need to tie it down and worry about your horse when raiding dungeons.

Horses were classified as items in the game and would not die, but you might lose your horse if you called for them in dangerous places.

The party of six decided to rest just a short while past noon, because unlike summoned creatures of Summoner, a normal summon creatures have a time limit of two hours.

Ryobi Highland, a field zone on the south of _Longa Desert_ and east of _Abbey of Remorse_.

They immediately do different things after settle down.

Setchi and Gyudon decided to level-up their subclass, make some items using the ingredients they got from the last quest.

Squalo went to somewhere (but not too far) for hunting some monster.

Ein decided to just take a nap bellow the tree.

Yoshie and Raito discussed some plan for the dungeon using the map Yoshi create after their last visit.

* * *

One hour later

As the other five preparing for leave, Squalo come back and brought some ingredient from his hunting for those who have the production subclasses. Also the Wolf Fang brought something, or rather...someone with him.

The rest of the party stared at the newcomer.

A man around 30 years old and 190cm tall with a bulky body, and carries a large bag on his back and more small bag on his waist.

 **{R. Zaldo / Traveling Merchant}**

'Ah! An NPC, huh..?'

That was their thought after seen the newcomer's _status window_. It was not rare to find NPC Merchant in the field zones. Usually the player always buy something from them; potions, gems, or other items. Sometimes the Merchant (especially the _Traveling Merchant_ ) sell some items from other Server.

"Oi, stupid leader!" shouted Squalo. "We might hold our plan to the dungeon today!"

"Hm?" Yoshie slowly approached him and the NPC. "Squalo... What do you mean?"

Instead the Wolf Fang, it was the middle aged man who answered the blonde. "I'm glad to find wonderful Adventures in here." He bowed to the party. "I'm counting on you guys." as the merchant said that, a new _windows_ appeared in front of Yoshie.

 **[Secret Quest Accepted]**

 **Requirement:**

 **Have level 60 or more**

 **Must be in Party of Six  
**

 **Found Zaldo**

 **Have Zaldo to talk with leader of the party**

 ** _[COMPLETE]_**

 **(It was Squalo who triggered the quest)**

 **You heard the story about the Mirage Island. Completed the chain of quest for learn about this matter!  
**

[Lv60 Mirage Island I]  


 **Description:  
**

Oh look! You found Zaldo the Traveling Merchant. It seems he lost one of his bag somewhere in Ryobi Higland. Help him to find it!

 **Client:**

Traveling Merchant Zaldo

 **Objective:**

Find Zaldo's Lost Bag

 **Quest Reward:**

Random of Zaldo's Merchandise (1 each/members)

Information about the Mirage Island

"HUH..?!" yelled Yoshie after he read it, making the rest looking at the blonde.

Raito approached him, "What's wrong, Yoshie-sama?"

"We got a _Secret Quest_."

"..."

"EHHH!"

 **~OWARI~**

* * *

 **And cut! Sorry but I must divide the flashback into some part, I hope you don't mind.**

 **Now to the information of the party:**

 **Character Information**

Name: Yoshie (Tsuna)

Level: 90

Race: Ritian

Class: Summoner

HP: 7630

MP: 12735

Build/Sub-Specialties: Beast Tamer - Lord of the Phantom Beast

Subclass: Cartographer

Affiliation: None

Base of Operation: Akihabara

Role in the Party: Leader, Multi-role (Support, Offense, Sub-Healer, Scout)

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Name: Setchi (Enma)

Level: 90

Race: Half-Alv

Class: Sorcerer

HP: 7984

MP: 12106

Build/Sub-Specialties: Nuker - Magical Battery

Subclass: Alchemist

Affiliation: None

Base of Operation: Akihabara

Role in the Party: Vice Leader, Back Row/Central Offense, Support

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Name: Raito (Hayato)

Level: 74

Race: Elf

Class: Bard

HP: 7290

MP: 7458

Build/Sub-Specialties: Prima Actor - Special Attack Specialization

Subclass: Accountant

Affiliation: Honesty

Base of Operation: Akihabara

Role in the Party: Back Row/Central Sniper, Support

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Name: Squalo

Level: 86

Race: Wolf Fang

Class: Samurai

HP: 13644

MP: 5920

Build/Sub-Specialties: Sword Samurai

Subclass: Hunter

Affiliation: Unknown Guild at Minami

Base of Operation: Minami

Role in the Party: Vanguard, Tank

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Name: Ein (Shoichi)

Level: 62

Race: Fox Tail

Class: Cleric

HP: 5496

MP: 6007

Build/Sub-Specialties: High Healer

Subclass: Blacksmith

Affiliation: Amenoma

Base of Operation: Akibahara

Role in the Party: Back Row Support, Healer

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Name: Gyudon (Lambo)

Level: 69

Race: Human

Class: Assassin

HP: 6437

MP: 6204

Build/Sub-Specialties: Shadow Blade

Subclass: Chef

Affiliation: None

Base of Operation: Akihabara (formerly), Minami

Role in the Party: Offensive, Front/Central Line, Scout, Chef

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **And that's the party...**

 **Should I add their weapon and equipment? (with the name)**

 **Don't forget to vote who will appear later!**

 **You can make two vote, in my profile in this account and at the end of chapter in my wattpad.**

 **If you have a suggestion about the other character from KHR to appear, write them in reviews or just PM me. Everyone can be appeared, except Tsuna's other Guardians and the other bosses (Dino, Xanxus, etc.)**

 **Only ONE who will appear!**

 **Okay, that's from me... Oh, and thx for follow, favorite, and review :D**

 **Bye bye~**


	5. Timeline

****Hello, long time not see? hehehe... One year? Oh my, I miss this story and I want to update.**** ** **But,**** ** **unfortunately this is NOT a chapter, it's the timeline, only filling.** Why do I publish this?**

 **Because this timeline will be important (maybe) in past, present, or future chapter. This timeline raises some questions! (my friend yelled to me) XD** **I may or may not answer questions or spoilers if that is possible, who know...**

 **The timeline will be changed/update from time to time.**

 **When the next chapter then?**

 **The next chapter of Duo Magicians will be out next month, in the May (second or third week) I promise. I hope you guys will be wait for little longer.**

 **Next chapter will be between this:**

 **a. The continuation of Mirage Island chapter, flashback/their past.**

 **b. The present,** **unfortunately** ** **Yoshie and Setchi** have not yet left Camellia island. Just one more event before they get out. (there is a preview in the end)**

 **By the way, before Duo Magicians, next update will be New Assistant (just need some correction in here and there) hopefully it will be done faster.  
**

* * *

 ** **The Timeline of Duo Magicians ****

**(before the Catastrophe)**

2001 =

Elder Tale is released in Japan; the Yamato server is created with _Akihabara_ as its sole Adventurer City.

8 years ago (2010) =

Release of the seventh expansion pack Elder Tales; _Gift of Flame._

Shiroe (15) logged for first time.

Tsuna (14) and Enma (14) still have not met yet.

7 years ago (2011) =

Tsuna (15) and Enma (15) logged for first time as Yoshie and Sechi. They start play Elder Tales after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc.

6 years ago (2012) =

Squalo (23) logged for first time, but didn't meet Yoshie and Sechi yet (he logged in Minami).

The Curse of the Rainbow Arc (both Tsuna and Enma didn't log-in during this time). After the Arc ended, they play together again for a while before Enma went back to Italy.

Tsuna invited Hayato/Raito (16) a few months later.

Release of the eighth expansion pack Elder Tales; _Eternal Lind Red_.

Yoshie changed his subclass to _Cartographer._

Town Shibuya added. Level cap raised to 80.

5 years ago (2013) =

Squalo (24) joined a guild in _Minami._

Yoshie (17) and Setchi (17) make name for themselves as 'Duo Magicians'.

Yoshie discovers an Overskill; _Mythical Contract_ **(will be explained later, maybe)**

The both of them plus Raito met Shiroe (20) for the first time.

4 years ago (2014) =

Yoshie (18) and co met Squalo (25) in Elder Tales.

Tsuna officially become 10th boss of Vongola.

Release of the ninth expansion pack Elder Tales; _Cendrillon's Legacy_.

Setchi changed his subclass to _Alchemist._

Shiroe (19) becomes an active member of the _Debauchery Tea Party_.

While Debauchery Tea Party conquered "Hades Breath" Raids for first time, Yoshie and the party plus 20 'other' players completed another Raid, "Southern Sea Shrine Maiden".

3 years ago (2015) =

The Vongola 10th Generation moved to Italy.

Shoichi (18) logged for first time as Ein. He joined the guild; _Amenoma._

Release of the tenth expansion pack Elder Tales; _Sacred Heart_. Level cap raised to 90.

2 years ago (2016) =

Release of the eleventh expansion pack Elder Tales; _Alchemist's Solitude._

Competition items added, production items added.

Lambo (13) logged for first time as Gyudon.

Both Tsuna (20) and Enma (20) went Hiatus for 1 and half year because the 'Bosses business". The others sometime still playing during their absent.

Raito join the guild; _Honesty_.

The Debauchery Tea Party breaks up due to various real-life events.

5 month ago (December, 2017) =

Tsuna (22) and Enma (22) back from their hiatus. But not really do daily-online anymore.

Gyudon (14) moved to _Minami._

2 month ago (March, 2017) =

The party triggered the secret quest 'Mirage Island'. **(Chapter 4)**

Raito quit the guild. **(Reason?) ;)  
**

 **(after the Catastrophe)**

(May, 2018) =

First week

The _Catastrophe_ happened, trapping 30,000 Japanese players inside the world of Elder Tale and millions worldwide. This occurs after Japan (the first server to receive expansion pack updates) receives the twelfth expansion pack; _Homesteading the Noosphere_.

The level cap raises to 100, and new monsters and dungeons are added.

Some guilds begins "recruiting" new players and takes control of Cities.

Yoshie and Setchi adapting at Camellia Island. **(chapter 1)**

Second week

First known death occurs (at Akiba or nearest zone), it is proven that revival is possible.

In Akiba, _Akatsuki_ joins _Shiroe_ and _Naotsugu._

Third-Fourth week

Shiroe's Party went to _Susukino_ , joined by _Serara_ and _Nyanta_ later.

Nyanta discovers _Real Food Preparation_.

(June, 2018) =

Yoshie and Setchi leveled up to 91.

Shiroe's Party returns from Susukino.

 _Log Horizon_ is formed.

Setchi discovers an Overskill; _Real Potion Making_ (it's like Real Food Preparation)

Yoshie 'died' for first time.

In Akiba the Round Table Alliance is formed.

(June, 2018) = _Present_ **(end of chapter 3)  
**

 **Preview:**

"The keyword is; ' _Stats and skills become those of the Servant's'._ what if..."

 _"... we forgot about the Island itself."_ a look from his friend made him sighed, _"Camellia Island is_ _a Dungeon."_

 _"How about _The White Reaper?_ "_

 _"and if _it_ 's not what you're looking for, drag _it_ to out the water. I will help you."_

* * *

 **See you again~**


End file.
